


Just The Little Things

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: Just a collection of random Shaphne and Frelma drabbles from my blog.





	1. Notes (Shaphne)

"Remind me again, why did I take Stats over Econ?"

Shaggy looked down at his notepad where he had decided to write out his thoughts, hoping that would coaxe his brain into processing what the teacher said.

"I suppose it was so you could calculate the likelihood of surviving the attack of a horrifying ghoul something or other."

He sighed, that wasn't doing him much good. Keeping his brain on while being scared out of his mind was an impossible task to say the least.

"Fair enough."

He had spent the next two minutes writing out conversations and the occasional recipe for something he was craving at that exact second. But, it still didn't help him care enough to learn. A rush of pain ran through his body when he saw that the class had started 15 minutes ago.

Clearly time had slowed down and he was trapped in a universe where he couldn't understand the language.

He rested his cheek against his hand, really wishing he was either interested enough to discern the lesson or bored enough to fall asleep through the rest of the class.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a hand with sparkly, purple nail polish decorating the nails. The hand had reached over and dropped a folded piece of paper onto his desk. He didn't dare peek over toward the hand, he knew how this went. When a note gets passed you never acknowledge it or the person who passed it.

Otherwise it's certain death.

Besides, he already knew who passed it.

He looked straight ahead and slowly pulled the paper toward him so that is was right in front of him.

Carefully, he unfolded it and peeked down at the words, not daring to bend his head down. Written in Daphne's uncharacteristically horrible handwriting was, "What do you think of Winne Manfred? Like from a guy's perspective."

He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know. She's kinda scary."

He slowly folded the paper again and without looking her way, returned the note. He heard the shuffling of paper and the scribble of the pencil.

The hand appeared again.

"Yeah but is it like a sexy scary? Are guys weirdly attracted to girls that are probably into handcuffing freaky stuff?"

"I think I've had enough of scary chicks and handcuffs in my lifetime Daph. I mean I guess some guys are into that. What exactly is this about?"

"Winne just joined the welding club thing and Fred already asked her out to go have pizza with us after school!"

Of course it was about Fred.

"Sorry Daph, just make him pay for it all."

"Shaggy am I the scary one? I've been friends with Freddie since middle school and I was never once on his radar!"

Shaggy rolled his eyes, Daphne could be scary but she was also too enticing to intimidate people. At least, that was his opinion.

"Daph you've been on everyone's radar at one point."

"…..Even yours?"

Damn it, he slipped up. He felt his heartbeat pick up.

"I don't know man, puberty hit me hard a lot of girls were on my radar."

"You're right ugh. I just don't know what about me makes Fred not even consider dating me."

He sighed, at this point Daphne was going to rant for the rest of the class about how Fred was attracted to everything except her. He had sat through plenty of those before. He sent another peek at the clock and was surprised to see that the class was ending in 5ish minutes.

"Daph?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna just ditch Velms and Freddie with Winne and grab a burger somewhere? Uh with me?"

It felt like a million years before she returned the note. He had no clue why he had asked that, but maybe Daph could stand to spend some time thinking about herself and not Fred's attraction.

He slowly unfolded the paper feeling like this wasn't going to end well, "Only if you pay. And take as many selfies with me as I wish."

Smiling, he looked up toward the whiteboard in front of them. A few second later the bell rang it's freeing song and they were dismissed.

He instantly stood up and turned to look at Daph seeing that she was reapplying her lip-gloss.

Leaning against her desk, he said, "Remind me why you need me to take selfies?" She looked up at him and smiled, shoving everything in her bag and standing up. He followed behind her as she replied, "Because I know that even though you hate having your picture taken, you will still do it because you love me. I choose to use and abuse my power over my crew."

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

But knew she was right.


	2. Juliet and her Romeo (Frelma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant banter and relaxed Saturdays shall commence!

Velma didn't consider herself a romantic in any sense of the word, PDA made her internally gag and rom coms just produced eye rolls.

She never saw the point in praising something that they were still too young to understand.

Being best friends with Daphne Blake constantly reminded her that bubbly and optimistic romance brought forward unnecessary drama and trust issues. She refused to be tugged into anything like that, not while she was still basically a child.

Regardless of her disdain for debauchery and the like, Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorite reading materials.

Maybe it was the questions it forced her to ask, or maybe the frustrations it stirred in her.  
Deep down maybe she, like Daph, wanted to have a doomed romance of sorts. Perhaps she wanted to put passion over common sense occasionally.

Of course, those thoughts were always squashed by her desire to not screw herself over.  
It was currently a Saturday afternoon, one that was the perfect amount of sunny and breezy and cloudy. The kind of Saturday where you could keep the back doors of the Mystery Machine open and read some glorious tragedy.

These were Velma's favorite types of Saturdays.

What made it even better was that the loud ones, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, had all gone out to the tea house a couple blocks away to pick up some tea and pastries.

Hopefully Shag and Scoob won't eat all the biscotti and paninis they have in stock.

With the energetic ones gone, she was able to enjoy her reading without being interrupted.

She always liked to read the first line over and over again, it always made something in her happy to read them.

"Two houses, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene."

She jumped at the sound of Freddie reading the words aloud. She had forgotten there was another one here. Looking over her shoulder toward the front seat she saw him leaning over and reading the story along with her.

"Fred you scared the bejesus out of me." She turned back to the book, hearing him shuffle around behind her.  
"Sorry Velms, but you did know I was here too." There was a smile in his voice, she could hear it. He always seemed to smile about the little things. "Yes but you're never this quiet, usually you pretend that I share your massive interest in traps and then we spend the next 4 hours having a one sided conversation."

He replied, that smile still in his voice, "The we can pretend to share an interest in Shakespeare for the next four hours instead. I can do a give and take relationship easy."

She scoffed, Daphne was living proof that he lived in a bubble of thinking he was giving and taking. When in reality he was just socially inept.

Suddenly, Fred jumped over the seat and nestled into the spot next to her.

As he tried to get comfortable, she looked up from the book and was now looking up at his face. There were a lot of reason why Fred was the only one in the group that was universally popular in their school.

He was nice, but not unbearably nice.

He was funny but made no jokes that would hurt feelings.

He was attractive but not like a supermodel, more like perfect genes.

Plus all the little quirks in between all those line.

He noticed her staring at him, his blue eyes locking onto hers, she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or frazzled. He sent her that stupid smile and instantly she felt plenty of things she regretted. Her face was most definitely redder than Daph's hair, judging by how warm it felt.  
She had known him since middle school, she had around 5 years to learn about all these quirks and the things that made Fred who he was.

He was probably the one in the gang that she connected to the most, even though they weren't alike one any level. Things just clicked when she talked to him.

Maybe because they didn't need to understand each other to get along.

One thing she did know was that she cared about him, and really hoped that Daph wasn't let's grow old together in love with him just because of his looks.

Eventually he got comfortable, which involved his arm going over her shoulder so he could lean over and read next to her.  
Velma pretended this didn't make her feel excited and warm and began to read out loud.

Of course Fred didn't waste anytime interrupting and asking questions about every little detail, she was sure he did this to annoy her but she really didn't mind.

For whatever reason.


	3. Things just happen (Shaphne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more of this wholesome and chill date content tbh....

"Daph can we at least like stop at a pretzel shop or something? Like I'm so hungry I could eat one of the millions of leather purses you're buying."

Daphne whipped her head around causing her ponytail to woosh around her shoulder and hit her face.

Shaggy smiled as he adjusted the weight of the various shopping bags, Daph sent him a scowl. "Shags, you've been through the drill before, lunch time is when all the shops and dressing rooms are empty because the food court is…."

She waved her hand out, signaling for him to finish.

He rolled his eyes as he walked next to her, "Full. Unlike me, who is currently running on an empty tank and whatever that lady at the nail salon gave us."

She smiled as she held her hands up to admire Er Xi's handiwork of small purple rhinestones on a forest green gel polish backdrop.

"Besides, I have no idea why you're buying extra replacement clothing in bulk. Like, your closet is more decorated than your bedroom!" He remembered the one time Daph had sent him in there to find her September jewelry box and he ended up tripping on an ottoman and sending her entire collection of winter outfits crashing down on top of him.

It took even Scooby around thirty minutes to find him and dig him out.

Daphne answered as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to steer him towards a Francesca's, "Because dearest, no matter how skilled of a seamstress I am, I still lose plenty of outfits, shoes, and accessories to whatever random nut-job got pissed off at the government doing them wrong."

Shaggy sighed and nodded, this wasn't worth arguing because he knew he'd end up doing what Daph said.

"Besides," She added, "Coolsville doesn't even have a mall so I need to get what I can since we won't be coming back here for another few months."

They continued to hop from store to store and with each passing minute, Shag began to get hungrier.

He felt like dying everytime he saw someone shoving Chick-Fil-Aye in their mouth or slurping on an all natural smoothie.  
Food was the foundation of his existence, he could not bear an hour without it. How else was he going to sustain his physique?

Daphne began to notice his distress after she spotted him staring at a display of erasers shaped like Mexican food. She knew it would only be a matte of time before he would go full delusional and start eating the erasers. And seeing how he wasn't being helpful with giving her an opinion on all the hats she was trying on, they weren't gonna get anywhere until he was fed.

Besides, she hated to see him under such emotional turmoil.

She felt a bit disappointed that she had no friends that enjoyed shopping as much as she did.

Fred would almost always ditch her within the first 15 minutes to go look at the engineering of the huge carousel in the middle of the mall.

Velma would ditch her to fail at flirting with the Hot Topic employees.

And Scooby wasn't even allowed in the mall after the whole mustard in the fountain incident.

At least Shaggy didn't leave her alone.

She smiled to herself at the fact that Shaggy of all people put her needs above his own.

Placing the hat down, she walked over to a drooling Shaggy. She linked her arm through his, knocking him out of his fabricated paradise. He looked down at her somewhat confused and then looked at their arms.

Of course he wasn't going to say anything about it, because he knew it'd make both of them uncomfortable and he didn't want that.

Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "So, like where to now? We haven't trekked through Dillard's yet have we?" He looked back up as they began to walk out of the store. Daphne prayed she wouldn't trip over his feet sending them both flying forward.

"Oh goodness no! I'm positive that the fitting room lady hates me."

Shaggy chuckled.

"I'm serious, we come here every four or five months and everytime she's the one on shift and I know she freaking recognizes me! And everytime I try something on she just gives me this devilish glare, like she thinks I'm showing off my money or something. Anyway, if we go there, I'm pretty sure she'll try and mug/slash murder me."

She began to make subtle turns toward the food court.

"Zoinks, okay. Like got it, so we're avoiding devil lady." He looked around at the shops surrounding them.

"Did we go to Sephora yet?"

He looked down at her again with those brown eyes and this time she got this weird feeling running through her whole body.

This was exactly like the dates she would plan out in her head with Fred.  
But this time the date wasn't a total failure.

Was this a date with freaking Shaggy Rogers?

She ignored that terrifying thought and stopped walking, causing Shag to stop with her.

"What's up Daph?"

She let out a sigh, fully shaking the weird feeling off. She was just hanging out with one of her best friends, nothing else.

Quickly, she unlinked her arm from his and looked up at him.

"Are you in the mood for pizza or orange chicken with rice? Because I could eat one of my leather boots I'm so hungry."

It only took one huge, radiant, adorable smile from him to bring that weird feeling back.


	4. Peace and Quiet (Shaphne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the show 13 Ghosts but I didn't get very specific just in case someone hadn't seen it. But if you ship Shaphne than I strongly recommend you watch it!"

“Shags, oh my God do you hear that?”

Shaggy looked up from his comic book with a start, “Like hear what!?” He was still thoroughly winded from the terror of the week. As much as he loved TV, there was nothing fun about being sucked into one. Much less by a gross, pink, zombie-demon thing.

He really missed when the big baddies were just bitter morons hiding under silicon masks.

His eyes shot to Daphne who had curled up on the other side of the couch reading a knock-off of Cosmopolitan.

She gave him a relaxed grin as she replied, “I hear absolutely nothing.” Shag raised an eyebrow and huffed, glad he almost had a mental breakdown over nothing. But then he caught onto what she was saying and let out chuckle.

“Yeah, no screaming, or barking, or whining, or conning in any way shape or form.” 

Daphne nodded and let out a contented sigh.

“I was starting to think that Flim Flam and Scrappy were the real demons in our life since they never just shut the fuck up.”

He giggled and she began to scoot closer to him as she continued, “I was about to just start running my head against a cheese grater to drown it out.” Shag smiled when Daphne grabbed gently onto his hand and locked their fingers together.

“Jesus Daph, you’re definitely the expert at providing a romantic setting with that sort of imagery floating around in my head.”

“Sorry, I’m just exhausted and their constant babbling is taking my mind to incredibly dark places.” Shaggy shook his head and turned toward her, “Freddie would be so disappointed in your lack of patience.” Daphne rested her free hand on his knee, slowly rubbing it with her thumb.

“True, but Velma would be proud as hell.”

“Agreed.”

These were the rare moments in their lives where things were actually quiet enough for them both to think, so they were able to just sit together on the couch.

Criss cross, knees touching.

That’s where they felt at home.

They’d mainly just stay like that for hours, talking about either the dumbest shit or the deep stuff. It could go anywhere but it always felt important regardless of whatever the hell they were talking about.

Of course there were the times when Daphne interrupted him mid-sentence with a kiss. Chaste or otherwise.

That indicated that she had stopped paying attention a long time ago and was just admiring the most important person in the universe.

At the moment, Daphne had grabbed onto the collar of Shag’s shirt and had dragged him down to her lips, not really wanting to get on her knees and lean over.

Everything felt golden when there was no distance between them, Shag always said that to her when it was just the two of them and she wouldn’t fail to roll her eyes and tell him he sounded like the main character of a Hallmark movie.

But she liked his Hallmark cheesy and he knew it

As they pulled apart he opened his eyes and said, “Like kissing an angel.”

Another favorite of his.

One that made her groan and giggle.

“Loser.”

“I am the biggest loser you will ever know.”

“Probably.”

He rested his head on her shoulder, she could feel his soft breath on her collarbone as his hands rested on her hips.

“Make yourself at home honored guest.”

“No problemo.”

He stifled a yawn and and nuzzled further into the crook of her neck, eliciting a shiver from Daph.

“Oops, sorry!”

“You did that on purpose asshole. You can’t pretend to forget I’m ticklish everytime we’re on this damn couch.” Her actions and her words contradicted each other as she began to rub his back.

“Not my fault that I strive to be as close to you as humanly possible.”

“Ugh whatever rom com, next thing you know you’ll be proposing to me in an airplane or something.”

“What would happen if I did that just to spite you?”

“I would throw you out of the plane.”

“Truly your love for me knows no bounds.”

“Especially when you stop using Hallmark cards as your flirting guide.”

“You’ll miss it the second I stop.”

“Absolutely false.”

“You are not known for your skills in lying Daph.”

Their bickering was abruptly cut off by another one of Shag’s yawns.

“Hey you wanna go to bed? You’re becoming a corpse.”

“And you complain about my Hallmark lines.”

“Shag, sleep is important.”

She peeked out the window across the room from them, seeing how dark it was through the curtains and that they had both been downstairs a lot longer than they had planned.

“No can do Daph, this is the rare time I can be lazy and cuddle you and talk about food and comic books and stuff.” She grinned, “If I go to sleep than the magic of actually being able to hear you is over.”

She hugged him tightly, pulling him in closer as she answered him softly, almost whispering.

“You say that like I’m not going up with you.”


	5. Camp I'malittlefreakedoutman (Shaphne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was watching Camp Scare and saw the scene were they all go to the lake and noticed that Shag and Daph were the only ones still in pajamas. So I got some ideas...

Daphne rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm up as she scanned the layout of the small cabin.

“Where’s Scooby?”

Her voice was groggy and tired and she then realized just how badly she needed sleep. Shaggy closed the door softly and replied, “Like, that dog has a major snoring problem. So I banished him to the kitchen until further notice.”

He laughed quietly, the sleep was still strong in his voice.

Daphne smiled and nodded as she made her way over to the bed shoved into the corner of the room. The scratchy sheets and hard as a rock mattress had never looked more inviting in her life. The blankets in disarray from Shag’s tossing around trying to get comfortable.

“I’m gonna be honest Daph.”

He sat down on the foot of the bed while she dived face first into his pillow, burrowing her feet into the sheets.

Everything was still warm, a stark contrast to her freezing and lifeless bed.

She flipped around so her back was against the mattress, looking at Shag’s shoulders as he continued, “Usually I’m the one who has trouble sleeping in red flag zones like this. Like, isn’t this situation kinda reversed?”

He turned around and sat on his knees, looking down at her with curiosity burning in his tired eyes.

She bit her lip and sighed, resting her hands on her stomach.

Daph didn’t know how to answer his question since she had lost count of all the times Shag had been at her door with a pillow in one arm and sleeping pills in the other.

And she would always let him in, but they never spoke about it with anyone else.

“Why-..Why didn’t you just go to-....to Freddie.......or Velms?” 

He looked down at his hands as he asked this, looking more awake with every question he asked her.

Daphne just stared up at him, admiring how beautiful he looked in the relaxed moonlight coming in from the windows. She wasn’t really sure how her body had brought her to his cabin, Maybe it was because if she knocked on Fred or Velma’s door, they’d ask her why she couldn’t sleep and she didn’t feel like answering questions.

Even now, while Shag was asking her questions he didn’t seem to need an answer.

Just a quick scan of her face, of her eyes, and he’d just nod and sigh.

Scooting over so that she was on the side of the bed furthest from the wall, she motioned for him to lay down.

Without hesitation, Shaggy crawled forward and flopped down on his chest and turned his head over to look at her. His tired brown eyes caused her breathing to hitch and she quickly turned her head so she was staring at the ceiling.

When she wasn’t looking at him it was easier for her to make a grab for his hand.

They tangled their fingers together naturally, like puzzle pieces locking together.

“What time is it?’ She whispered, stroking her thumb over his knuckles and feeling soothed by his breath against her neck. “Well according to the cycle of the moon and the angle of the moonlight, I’d say it’s ten minutes past no turning back now.”

She giggled and then let out a yawn, her vision blurred by teary eyes.

The warmth from his hand was spreading all through her body and seemed to be scaring off whatever thing was keeping sleep away from her.

Shaggy had an almost magical affect on her.

Slowly, she turned her body so she was facing him, sleep returning to her eyes but her heart was beating a mile a minute. Giving him a smile, she let go of his hand and brought it up to his face, tangling her fingers into his hair.

He met her smile with a frown as he mimicked her action and combed his fingers through her matted hair.

She knew what his frown meant.

It was letting her know that their promise that things wouldn’t escalate was being broken, and she still wasn’t sure if it was a bad thing.

Sometimes, like now, she would simply rest her lips against his and let herself get lost in the electricity jolting through her body. Other times she would let him leave kisses along her neck as she would let out contented sighs.

Sadly, a lot of the times they’d both be crying. Letting out all the tears they held in during the day.

But as soon as the the sun rose, none of these things ever happened.

Right now, neither of them had tears in their eyes as Daphne pressed her lips on his cheeks and rested her forehead against his.

Something inside her always said to stop, to let it end before she went to far.

But a stronger part of her needed to feel his warmth.

It was the only thing that could chase off the fear resting on her shoulders and keeping her awake for days at a time until, finally, Shag would appear in front of her hotel room door with pillow and dark bags under his eyes.

And she would finally get a good nights sleep that would last her a few weeks until the heavy feeling returned and she would wait for Shaggy to appear once again.

And yet, this time it was her who appeared in front of his door.

Almost as if she wanted to show him the she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Part of her wished she could do this without shame.

That Fred and Velma would understand. But she knew that they dealt with trauma and they definitely wouldn’t approve of them both taking advantage of their pain to sleep together.

As if this wasn’t the answer to their pain.

That whole sentence rang untrue in Daphne’s head.

As his fingers massaged her scalp she knew that he was helping her.

She woke up to the sounds of an all too chipper Fred making morning announcements over a bull horn.

Her legs tangled with Shaggy’s.


End file.
